SomedaySomebody
by zellie15
Summary: Naruto has an older sister, Emiko, he never knew he had a sister since she was sent to another village after her father died... So now that she's back in the Leaf Village... A whole new problem arises.
1. Chapter 1

_***READ THE UPDATED NOTES I HAVE ON MY FANFIC PROFILE***_

**INTRODUCTION**

_Zellie talking: _**My friend (Lanae) and I (Zellie) are writing a story together. She has never written a story before so this mostly her writing it and me helping her. She is using my fanfic account because she doesn't have one. And the reason we want to talk about this story is because, she ( Lanae) wants people to contribute to this story.**

_Lanae talking: _**So what that means is that when a chapter is up, please review in the most honest way.. Tell me what you want in this story and things I wrote wrong and everything.. Because I don't want Zellie to help me too much. (and if you hurt my feelings, by being sincere with my work, don't worry I'm not a crybaby)**

_Zellie talking: _**So thanx everybody and the chapters will be ever other week or every Sunday… **

**Sincerely, **

**Lanae and Zellie**

**

* * *

**

Hey y'all. This is my first story on fanfic and I'm a little nervous about it because Zellie told me it was a little boring. Hope you guys like it :) *crosses fingers* **Bold sentences are somebody's thoughts in Emiko's head.**

Chapter 1: Memories Part 1  
Present day

I remember being happy.

I remember my mother, my father, my baby brother...I remember my life, how it was so carefree.. how the only thing I wanted was the approval of my father. And the smiles of my mother. I remember wanting to be just like that but it all changed one day.

And my life became nothing but despair and anguish, sorrow and sadness.

-Here I am 18 year old, Emiko Namikazi, and still thinking about that day. My mom told me to be happy and to not let anything get in my way. But I just can't, everything was taken away from me. I can't make anything right...

_**Everything is not gone... and you know that. Go look for him and be happy just like you mother wanted you to be. I will always protect you, you can always count on me. **__"No_." I say firmly, and I faltered for a second. Sadness taking over my heart "I can't do anything."

_**Oh, so stubborn **__sigh__** I guess it can't be helped.**_

"Why don't you get out of my head and keep your thoughts to yourself!" I told her angry for letting try to talk me into this again.

-_humph_ "**Suit yourself!"**

My thoughts drift into a dream, not just any dream, but the dream I've gotten every night for the past 10 years of my life, how it used to be, how my life was, in the middle of my soul I feel that yearning I've felt since everything was taken away from me. Then, slowly my thoughts drift to my best friend, Yuuki… even now I still look up to her. I let out a chuckle, while I lie on my bed thinking of how we thought of each other so much. I looked up to her and she looked up to me. _yawn_ Even now I wonder where is she? Where is Itachi and Kakashi? Where is my brother?….

I fell asleep thinking about my happiness… my nightmare…**-**((Emiko 8 yrs. Old…Yuuki 9 yrs old….. Kakashi 11 yrs old… Itachi 12 yrs old))

_10 Years Ago_

"Yuuki-chan shut up, if you keep talking they will find us!" We were standing behind a big tree on the training grounds just out side the village.

"Goodness, Emiko-chan, your so mean, you know were just training it's not like my brother's gonna kill us.! I mean my brother and Kakashi aren't that scary. I don't know why you take this so seriously!"

My bestest friend in the world, Yuuki.. I always wanted to be like her. But one thing that really drove me crazy was her non-stop talking.

"Will you please STOP TALKING!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me with big watery eyes.

_Oh no. _

_"_Yuuki-chan I didn't mean to scream at you. I … I …."

_Oh no I have to stop yelling at her. God, she is so weird why doesn't she cry when other people yell at her? Or when she gets beat up by Itachi? _

_"_I'm sorry Yuuki-chan I didn't mean to yell at you it's just that sometimes your talking gets really annoying."

She sniffled and all of a sudden she gets a little smile on her lips. _Huh. That was fast. She stopped crying pretty fast. Weird._

"Found you" he whispers into my ear, chuckling.

"Aahhh! Kakashi this is so not fair, you could hear Yuuki-chan a mile away, You should fight her not me!"

I start to turn and than I see Itachi there just smiling at us. He knows someone is going to get beat up and _I'm here thinking It's not gonna be me!_

"Okay."I say totally calm. "If any of you lay a single finger on me, I swear I Will not hold back."

Kakashi and Itachi's smiles get bigger.

Then I turn to see that Yuuki-chan is also looking at me her grin so wide that it's scary. _Why does everybody want to fight me? If they want a good fight they should just go to my father… oh well, I guess they are going to get their butts kicked and my mom won't give them any cookies.. hopefully._

I really don't feel like fighting so I'm just going to have to take them down all at once. I took out my Kunai Knife and disappeared as fast as I could. _Ha-ha they didn't see me. Thank God, my Dad taught me how to do this, it has become so useful, but for some reason I can never get away from Itachi. That's when I heard __**her**__ for the first time. _

"**Darling, you can't escape him because he has the Sharingan …., if you let me help you WE can beat all three of them in a matter of seconds. What do you say?"**

I stopped right in the middle of my attack on Kakashi, my eyes wide with shock and fear. Kakashi stood there just watching me, a concerned look in his eyes. I heard him tell Yuuki and Itachi to stop.

"**Ha-ha don't act so shocked to hear me I've been with you, your entire life, I know you can't feel me just yet, I can't let you feel my presence or else I'll hurt you, but when you get stronger you'll be able to feel my chakra."**

My response came out in a whisper. "Who are you" I asked. From the back of my head I heard Kakashi ask me if I was okay.

But I didn't pay any attention to what he asked me because all I could hear was that voice chuckling.

"**I am somebody who you will learn to rely on, now do you want to beat them?**

"_Beat who?" I asked her in my head._

**Hahahahah "The people who are standing in front of you, staring at you with really wierd looks on their faces. That's who." **

With that said I didn't hear her anymore.

That's when I finally focused on three faces staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked them.

"Ummmm, you where kinda spaced out for a second. Are you okay?" Itachi asked me.

I didn't know what to tell them. That I was hearing voices in my head? No. They would definitely think that I'm crazy. So I gave the best response I could give, "Uh, yeah, WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM? DO YOU THINK I'm CRAZY? HUH? HUH! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE THOSE RETARDED LOOKS ON YOUR FACES?"

By the time I was done I was breathing heavily and they were looking at me like I really was crazy. That was not the response I was hoping for.

I just told them that I was going to walk home and lie down. They nodded and I turned to leave.

I walked slowly, and I was thinking to myself that I'm 8 years old and I'm hearing voices in my head. That's not supposed to happen till I'm as old as Grandma Tsunade. Then I started thinking about my attitude, the way I go off on people when I feel uncomfortable.

My dad always says not to show any emotions especially when fighting a strong opponent, but I can't help it, I hope I get better at it when I'm older. My thought become all jumbled up together so I focus on the trees and the wind.

I kept walking and I thought of my mom and brother just thinking about them brought a smile to my face. The voice in my head was forgotten for now and I started running home, wanting to see my little brother.

As I entered the village, I was greeted with the usual and occasional "Lady Hokage, how are you today?" or "Little Lady, don't run so fast!" I was used to it, with people treating me with respect even though I was just 8 years old.

I kept on running, thinking about nothing in particular when I saw Grandma Tsunade and Uncle Jiraya and as usual an evil thought occurred to me, so I shouted, "Grandma Tsunade, how are you?"

I saw her eye twitch as she turned to stare at me. Next thing I knew I was in her arms in a headlock and I couldn't breath.

"You little twerp! how many times do I have to tell not to call me that!"

I was slowly edging for unconsciousness when I saw Uncle Jiraya trying to pry Grandma's arms from around my neck. "Tsunade! let her go! You know she just likes playing with you!"

She let me go and I could finally breath. I was on leaning on a chair while I heard her yelling down at me, " You will call by my name or you will not talk to me at all! Do you understand what I'm telling you!"

"Yeah... I got it... Grandma." and I started running for my life,

"You little... !" I heard a loud cracking noise behind me, I knew she probably destroyed the wall.

I wasn't looking where I was running when I bumped into my dad. I fell to the ground , my lungs burning and my head aching.

"Did you piss off Tsunade again?" he asked me, holding back laughter.

He picked me up and started walking.

"...No."

"You can't lie to me." he chuckled "Your just like you mother, always pissing people off."

"Grandma Tsunade started it."

"Your lying again." I put on my best pouting face and said," Okay, fine I did start it but it's so funny when she gets mad."

"You think it's funny when she leaves you unconscious?"

"Um.. no?" I replied.

I noticed that we weren't going home, we heading away from the village getting closer to an old abandoned building. There were few trees around it and a sign in front of it that said **-No Entrance- **"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We need to talk to you." his voice was completely serious.

"Who's _we_?"

"The village elders and I."

He was still carrying me, when we got to the front of the big building. He entered the room and I felt surprised to find that the inside of the place was really nice. The walls were painted and there was a big round table in the center of the room where all the elders sat talking to each other. My dad sat me down next to him and looked at them. I could feel the tension in the air surrounding us.

They all looked at me, like expecting me to say something. "hi" I said timidly.

"There is no need for you to act shy in front of us, Little Lady." The old man with the weird looking hair told me.

The next one to speak up was the old lady that was definitely older than Grandma Tsunade.

"You are probably wondering why you are here. Am I right?"

"Yeah." I answered

"Well, today we felt a chakra, not an ordinary chakra but one that hasn't been felt in hundreds of years. You probably didn't feel it but we did."

I didn't like where this was headed, usually old people take their time in everything even explaining little things. _sigh _"Can't you just tell me why you want me here?" I asked.

"You are here because that chakra came from you." I had no idea what to think. "What? I'm 8 years old how can a chakra that's over one hundred years old be felt, coming from me?"

The old Lady looked at my father and I saw that he slightly nodded as he started talking to me. "Emiko, a little after you were born, we felt something inside you - no not something but _someone." _I knew my face looked like a big question mark.

He started to explain, "Long ago, when there weren't any ninjas that could use ninjutsu or they didn't have chakra. Girls from royal families were born with incredible chakra, different chakra than the one we have today. The girls were trained to use that power to protect their kingdom. We have little documents on how the used that power but nothing much. It is said that one princess, Kimi-mai, the most powerful in history, could heal hundreds of her people at the same time, or kill thousands with a mere burst of her chakra. We felt her chakra today and it was mixed with yours."

I sat there thinking how all this that they were telling me made no sense. "How can you tell that it was her chakra, if you guys said earlier that no one had felt that chakra in hundreds of years?"

They sat there looking at me when out of no where the third Hokage, Sarutobi, came in with a little gold box. The box had a red dragon imprinted on it, it was adorned with sakuras and butterflies with jewels all over them, but the thing that captivated me the most was the dragons eyes, they looked like they were staring right through me.

Sarutobi smiled at me and sat the box right in front of me "Open it." he told me. I did as I was told and inside that little box was a small floating crystal ball, it was glowing a faint red color and inside the ball little ribbons were twirling around. And out of nowhere I had this strange but strong impulse to touch it and when I did the faint red turned to a dark glowing red. "It's true-it's her.'' My father whispered.

I was staring at the ball so intensely that I didn't hear my father call my name and tell me to drop the ball. He had to pry it from my fingers and when I lost contact with the crystal ball, I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed with my mom sleeping by my side. I just lay there looking out the window, looking up at the stars.

* * *

Okay, first chapter done and the second will be better, unless my writing skills really suck, then I probably won't bother putting up another chapter unless people actually tell me they like this story... so yeah. please review. and If you have any ideas you think might go good with this story please PM me:)

Lots of Love,  
Lanae^_^

P.S. All the reviews you guys send will be sent to Zellie's email but no worries because I have the password to both Zellie's fanfic account AND her e-mail account. I will see them:)


	2. Chapter 2

_((Emiko 8 yrs. Old…Yuuki 9 yrs old….. Kakashi 11 yrs old… Itachi 12 yrs old))((Naruto 3 yrs old... Sasuke 3 yrs old))_

I was staring at the ball so intensely that I didn't hear my dad call my name and tell me to drop the ball. He had to pry it from my fingers and when I lost contact with the crystal ball, I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed with my mom sleeping by my side. I just lay there, looking out the window, looking up at the stars.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 2: MY Life Part 2**

The next morning I woke up, still feeling confused about what happened at the meeting with the elders. I looked around the room for my mom but she wasn't there. I got out of bed and looked for her in the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I saw a note posted on the table and it said:

_Take care of your little brother_

_-be back soon_

_love, mom_

I really hated it when she didn't tell me where she went or when she was going to be back. I went into the next room and saw that he was awake and playing with a little stuffed frog.

"Naruto." I whispered his name, and he looked up and smiled at me. I picked him up and took him to my room... he always liked going into my room. He loved looking at the posters of frogs and ramen. I was sprawled on my bed talking to Naruto, who occasionally smiled or nodded at something I said.

"I wanna mama." He said looking a bit confused.

"Um, I don't know when mama is going to be back." I told him. That's when I heard the front door open and people coming in. I didn't recognize the voices. I picked up Naruto from my bed and put him on the floor so he could walk to the living room. I was right behind him when I saw who it was. It was my mom's best friend, Mikoto Uchiha with Sasuke and Itachi. Mom looked at me and smiled sadly. _Why is she smiling at me like that? _I didn't pay attention to her and turned to look at Itachi and he was looking at me weird but I paid no attention to it.

I asked him where Yuuki was.

"She's training with my father." he replied.

"Oh." He looked at me like trying to figure something out.

"What?" I asked him. "oh, um.. nothing.. it's just that... um.. never mind." He quickly looked away. While my mom and Mikoto gossiped I talked with Itachi in my room where Naruto and Sasuke were playing on the floor.

We talked about different things like when our next mission was because we haven't been on a mission in a long time. We were the only kids allowed to go on A-rank or B-rank missions, but with my dad or some other jonin. We are called Team Zero: Kakashi, Itachi, Yuuki and Me. Usually there are only 3 per team but we are an exception.

"Itachi, Sasuke, we're leaving." Itachi stood up and picked up Sasuke, who was trying to poke Naruto in face while Naruto was trying to hit him. Itachi then the looked at me and told me that we should train together tomorrow. And that's when he looked at me seriously and straight out asked, "Were you okay yesterday? I mean when you left us in the training grounds?"

"Um, yeah I was fine, um... I guess I was just tired?" I said it like a question so I knew he didn't believe me. "Well, you can talk to us when ever you want. I'll see you later."

"Bye" I called after him. Naruto just sat on the floor looking up at me. Just then my mom came in and asked me if I needed to talk to her and I said yes. We went out on a walk it was already late afternoon. Naruto was running ahead of us.

"So" my mom started, "What do you want to know?"

I looked out to the setting sky and wondered about what was going to happen next. I looked at Naruto running in the front of us. We just walked in silence, enjoying the last of the sun.

I finally thought of a question to ask her. "Um, I don't know I guess I want to ask you why I could hear her voice yesterday?" My mom's eyebrows went up in shock. "You heard her voice?"

"Yes, she was saying something about relying on her. Or something like that, I kind of don't remember much."

"Well, I guess you'll find that out when you get stronger. And speaking of stronger your father and I talked and decided that the only people you are going to train with are your father, Jiraiya and Tsunade."

"WHAT! Grandma has to train me! She's gonna kill me, do you really want your only daughter to die?" I asked my mom while she tried not to laugh. "Mom, take me seriously"

Now she was laughing and not trying to hide it . "Don't be so foolish. She won't kill you. She'll probably just be hard on you."

"So what your saying is that you don't care if she beats me up?" I asked her. "Well, honey you kind of deserve it, you know she hates it when you call her grandma."

I simply looked away and decided it was not worth arguing about. She took my hand and said, "It's time to go home your training starts tomorrow."

"WHAT! With who?"

With a small smile she said "Jiraiya"

I breathed deep through my nose, I couldn't believe my mom was going to let me do this.

* * *

**Well, here it is my second chapter… and by the way Emiko is still dreaming, it's kinda like a I'm sorry for not updating in so long, its cuz had finals and projects and all kind of other stuff. but now I'm on SUMMER VACATION. And don't worry the story will get more exciting**.

**-Lanae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still dreaming.**

**Bold sentences is Kimi-mai and **_Italicized sentences are Emiko's thoughts._

((Emiko 8 yrs. Old…Yuuki 9 yrs old….. Kakashi 11 yrs old… Itachi 12 yrs old))

"WHAT! with who?"

with a small smile she said "Jiraiya"

I breathed deep through my nose, I couldn't believe my mom was going to let me do this.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 3: I'm Dead

_**Early morning **_

_huff huff _I couldn't catch my breath.

"What, tired already?" He asked me jokingly. _Damn this girl is fast. And she's also a fast learner._

"Hell no. I'm not tired." I told Jiraiya.

"Good" he replied "because when I'm done with you Tsunade is up next, and lemme tell you something, what are you doing saying 'hell', your eight you can't say that!"

Dodging a shuriken he threw at me I laughed and said, "Well, I'm kinda mature for my age. So I don't think it matters."

"Yeah right. Well to tell you the truth I don't care what you say as long as you don't cuss me out."

"Yeah, yeah" I replied, making 5 extra shadow clones.

Our battle continued for another 20 minutes when I felt _**her **_chakra. It was like fire but it felt calm and reassuring. She was probably trying not to scare me. Again.

_**Continue your battle**_ she told me _**pretend I'm not even here. **_

_HAHA. Kinda hard to do with your talking to me. _

_**Concentrate. Continue your training while we talk.**_

_Well, um... what do you want to talk about? _

I hid behind a tree while I caught my breath. I could hear Jiraiya was on the other side of the tree so I decided to use some of my genjutsu.

_**Well, first off. What is your name ?**_ She asked me, with a curious light in her voice.

_Your in my head and you don't even know my name? How is that? _I asked her while I tricked Jiraiya with some hallucinations.

_**Look, I've been locked up inside you, actually kinda locked up. Lets just say I chose you but you know during the time that I've been locked up I couldn't communicate with you or anything. At least up until now that your chakra is strong enough to sustain me out of my locked up place. And you still haven't answered my question.**_

_My name is Emiko. What's yours?_

_**Emiko. Doesn't that mean "Blessed beautiful child"? huh. Nice name but mine is way better. You know you should seriously consider changin' you name later on in life.**_

_You still haven't answered my question._

_**My name is Kimi-mai.**_

_And what does it mean?_

_**Kimi means "She who is without equal" and Mai means "Brightness" You know what I noticed... our names go good together. And you wanna know something else I noticed?**_

_What did you notice?_

_**That your sleeping.**_

"What!" I shouted, bolting up from my sleeping position next to Jiraya who was drinking tea next to the tree. "Hey! Your up. Its almost time for your little meeting with Tsunade. Are you tired?" he asked me.

"Umm. No. um. How long have I been sleeping and where do I meet Grandma Tsunade?" He chuckled and told me that "You've been asleep for like ten minutes... Anyways if you call Tsunade 'Grandma' while you train, she's going to go extra hard on you."

I shrugged "I don't care." I told him.

"Well, its a good thing your father is training you after Tsunade, that gives her enough reason not to kill you." He told me in a serious tone while he was looking at some birds.

He got up and started walking away when he talked to me over his shoulder. "I gotta go do some research for my book, just go up to the mountains and she'll be waiting for you there. I'll see you later, that is... if you don't die." I rolled my eyes and yelled "Shut Up!"

_**Noon**_

I was walking up the mountain thinking when I was going to hear her voice again when I saw Kakashi with my dad.

"Hey." Kakashi called to me. ''Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet Grandma Tsunade." I told him.

My dad walked up to us and smiled at me. "When your done with Tsunade meet me at the lake next to the bridge."

"Okay." I told him.

Kakashi then asked me if I could train with him, Yuuki and Itachi. "I would lo-"

"No. " My father cut me off, "She's only going to train with us." He said firmly, staring straight at me.

Kakashi looked confused, "Why?" he asked. Dad kept staring at me while he answered Kakashi simply by saying that I have to go through "special training"

My dad looked at me then, silently ordering me to leave. I looked at Kakashi and tried my best to hide my sadness, but of course he wouldn't be fooled, "Meet me at our Sakura tree tomorrow morning." I simply told him. He probably understood it was something important because he simply nodded.

I looked to my dad, "I'll see you later, Dad." He nodded his head and turned to Kakashi, probably to resume whatever they were doing before I interrupted them.

I kept running up the mountain silently praying that this "training session" wouldn't kill me.

I passed the big trees and tall ferns. I stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky, searching for clouds. One of my many hobbies: looking up at the sky and just thinking and relaxing.

"Hey! You little brat! What's taking you forever?" I heard Tsunade call out to me. I looked up to the right side of the little path up the mountain and she was sitting on a tree branch holding a bottle of sake. The only thing that popped into my head was: I'm dead.

"You are 3 minutes late." she said, taking a swing of her bottle of sake. She then looked at me seriously and said, "Don't tell your dad I was drinking before I started training you."

I nodded my head."What? No Grandma today?" She asked me raining an eyebrow."Well since your in no mood to talk, I guess I'll start off by telling you that I'm not going to train you, just going to tell what I'm going to teach you. Hopefully you'll perfect it over the years."

This certainly got my attention I looked around and sat down on a rock while she jumped down from the tree and landed straight in front of me. "So, you don't want to hit me?" I asked hesitantly. She laughed and said, "You know what, sometimes I really want to hit you but to tell you the truth I kinda like you."

"You like me?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. "Yeah, your alright." She sat down under the tree in the shade.

"So, Grandma, what is it that your going to teach me." She narrowed her eyes at the word Grandma but went on, "It's a chakra-storing seal called Souzou Saisei, you can make it a diamond on your forehead like mine of change the shape and put it anywhere in your body, but all in all, it serves it's purpose" She shrugged, closing her eyes, putting her head back

"What does it do?" I asked trying to sound indifferent but I was excited that I was going to learn a new jutsu.

She chuckled, looked a me and said, "No need to look excited" and I frowned she knew me too well. "Any ways this jutsu is really special and I'm warning you.." She looked at me straight in the eye "... don't use it unless you really need it and your in trouble. Okay?" I nodded my head. She kept staring at me and finally she leaned back against the tree, took another gulp of sake, and started telling me what this jutsu does.

"Souzou Saisei is a Ninjutsu technique, over time you will concentrate chakra to any spot on your body that takes the form of anything you want. The more chakra you store the bigger the seal. When you release the seal on the jutsu, the chakra disperses and stimulates the proteins of your body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells. This allows you to recreate all organs and tissues. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division."

"Wow." was all I could say. "That's one I'm going to teach you and another called Ranshinshou."

"What does that one do?" I asked curiously. "Ranshinshou is also Ninjutsu technique, and since you know some about medical stuff I guess this jutsu will work for you. Ranshinshou changes the chakra in your hand into electricity, you can create an electric field to disrupt your targets nervous system. Because the brain and body communicate using electrical impulses, you can use the field to disrupt your targets ability to move."

"Isn't that something like Kakashi's Chidori?" I asked her.

"Hell No! It's nothing like Kakashi's Chidori, Ranshinshou is more precise and direct."

She looked insulted so I decided best not to push the subject, especially since she was looking a bit drunk. "Okay this was fun, um.. when are you going to teach me?"

I asked her looking down on at the floor. "Well, Come back tomorrow early in the morning, before the sun comes up for a tattoo." She said with a smirk.

"What! Your giving me a tattoo! You can't do that I'm eight years old, my parents will kill me!"

"Don't be so stupid I know your mother would kill me, not you, if I ever tattooed you and it's a jutsu I'm sure you parents won't mind."

"Oh right." I said slowly. "hahaha" chuckling nervously. " Souzou Saisei" I was thinking on asking her if it will hurt but she would probably get pissed off. "um, will it hurt?"

She looked away and said, "The pain only lasts a couple minutes, you need to leave, it's time for you dad's training."

I got up off the rock and started walking away I heard her tell me over my shoulder to think of a symbol or something for the Souzou Saisei seal's form. I kept walking not looking back, thinking about what my dad will do to me.

_**Late Afternoon**_

I walked toward the bridge next to the lake. And finally making up my mind of the symbol I would want to have on me forever would be a dragon. I looked toward the sunset and I finally felt super tired. "Tired much?" came a playful voice behind me.

"Yes and it's all your fault and why can't I train with my friends? It's not fair."

"Look I'm sorry, but it's not because I want you to be unhappy, it's for their protection." He looked down at me and motioned for me to sit down at our bench. I walked over with him following. "So what your saying is that you think I would hurt people I care about?" I asked trying to keep the malice from my voice.

"It's just easier this way for all of you." He looked sad and I guess I could forgive .

"So are we going to train or what?" I asked exasperated that I didn't actually train it was just a work out session with Jiraiya and talking with Tsunade. I was ready to work on a new jutsu.

"No." He said.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'll just show you what I'm going to teach you and then we can go home."

"Jiraiya actually kinda trained me, Grandma drank sake and we talked and now you are going to just show me. I don't think this is gonna work out. I can't see myself getting stronger like this."

"Did you say Tsunade was drinking?" Narrowing his eyes at me.

"What! Oh no that's not what I meant."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, whatever just forget I said that, just show me, so we can go home."

"Fine." He said getting up from the bench. He stood in front of me**,** like a teacher. "I'm going to teach you Rasengan."

"Really?" I asked excitedly and started jumping up and down, throwing myself on him. I felt his laugh before I could hear it. "Yeah, now sit down so I can tell you about it."

I sat down with probably the goofiest smile on my face. "Now" he started, "Rasengan is a technique for close combat. It's very powerful, so be careful when you use it."

I nodded my head, "When are you going to teach it to me?"

"Just listen and then I'll tell you what to do. These are the steps so please listen carefully, Emiko-chan." He probably thought I would space off as I usually do, but heck no I wasn't gonna do that. I really badly wanted to learn this one.

"You will have to successfully train to accomplish Rasengan and these are the tasks you have to achieve before you do so. The first step is learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only your chakra, which emphasizes second step is for you to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasizes third and final step is to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape" He looked at me then. "You got it?"

"Say that over again." I replied with a sheepish smile. He narrowed his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"It's cuz you talked to fast. and you used really big words." I replied trying to hide a frown. He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Dad. I can walk you know! And aren't you supposed to at least show me. Please." I heard him sigh, I knew he loved it when I said please. He put me down on the ground and told me to watch closely.

He put his hand at my eye level so I can see. He explained as he did.

"Concentrate your chakra to the palm of you hand." I nodded, intently looking at his hand.

" Then when you feel the chakra become dense, pull it out of your body, into the palm of your hand." I could see his hand was starting to glow a blue light. It started as a small ball.

"Make the ball by rotating your chakra in different directions, making it bigger as you add more chakra to get the size of the Rasengan you want." He had a perfect Rasengan, not too big and not too small.

"Can I touch it?" He laughed and asked, "Why do you always have the need to touch everything you see? That's not good you know, this Rasengan can blow your hand off."

"Yeah, but it's so pretty." He laughed again, "Come" he said starting to walk away, "Your mom, as beautiful as she is , she'll kill us if we don't make it to dinner again." I ran after him, all of a sudden very hungry.

* * *

**So here it is. Finally;)**

**I (Zellie) wrote this chapter and I'll probably write the next one too. Lanae went to go see her grandma :(which means no internet): and she'll be back in the later you enjoyed this chapter and please review... Any questions? PM me :) I'd be happy to answer them.**

**MuchLuv,**

**Zellie:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is going to be Emiko's POV (point of view) and Tsunade's POV**

**Disclaimer: We don't own shit! We promise, really:)**

**Bold **sentences is Kimi-mai talking and _Italicized_ is Emiko

**Still dreaming.**

_((Emiko 8 yrs. Old…Yuuki 9 yrs old….. Kakashi 11 yrs old… Itachi 12 yrs old))_

He had a perfect Rasengan, not too big and not too small.

"Can I touch it?" He laughed and asked, "Why do you always have the need to touch everything you see? That's not good you know, this Rasengan can blow your hand off."

"Yeah, but it's so pretty." He laughed again, "Come" he said starting to walk away, "Your mom, as beautiful as she is , she'll kill us if we don't make it to dinner again." I ran after him, all of a sudden very hungry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter 4: Tattoo and Her Past

**Emiko's POV**

I woke up pretty tired, after a night of endless tossing and turning. Feeling anxious about my "tattoo". I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:16am. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. In my house it wasn't weird to stay up till 3 in the morning or wake up at 3 in the morning. My dad was Hokage so I was used to jonin having meetings in the living room at 1 in the morning. The shower seemed to relax me and I started to feel sleepy. I shrugged it off and got out of the shower.

I got into my room with only a towel wrapped around me, the cold air in my room made me more alert. I put on my usual clothes: black leggings, a white long sleeve and a dark green vest with a zero on the back.

I started walking out of my room when I caught sight of my short hair, it was wet and tangled. I was looking at my self in the mirror, while combing my hair when I noticed that I didn't look much like my mom or dad, my skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with blue eyes and hair so deep brown that usually looked black. My mom has red hair and green eyes and my dad is blond with blue eyes. Well, at least I had my dad's colored eyes. I can't say much for Naruto because he just looks like a mini version of my dad.

I got out of my room and peeked in the room next door and saw Naruto snuggled close to a giant plush frog, sleeping soundly. I went to the kitchen and my dad and mom were talking quietly and automatically stopped when I joined them. "Emiko-chan, what are you doing up so early?" My mom asked me.

"Oh, nothing I just have to go meet grandma Tsunade for extra training." I grabbed an apple, looked at the clock is said 4:49, and headed for the door. When I reached the door knob my dad called me.

"Emiko, come back and sit down."

"Um, I have to go see Grandma so I really can't stay and chat." Both my dad and mom rolled their eyes.

"It's only for a few seconds." My mom gently added.

"Okay. What's up?" I asked while sitting down.

"We would prefer if you kept your princess a secret, which means you can't tell **anybody **about her." My dad told me.

I was beyond confused. "Why?"

"There is reason enough to believe, people would want her for power. And to get her they have to get you, so it would be best that nobody knew. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Can I leave now?" I asked silently. MY dad nodded.

**Tsunade's POV**

Ugh that little brat is taking for ever. Doesn't she now the sealing ceremony takes 30 minutes. I got places to be, people to see. ugh. I finally saw her with an expression on her face that I couldn't understand.

"What took you so long?" I asked harshly.

"Sorry, Grandma, dad and mom wanted to talk to me." She replied sweetly.

"So are you ready for this shit?" I asked the little twerp.

"Woah, I'm eight I still have virgin ears don't say that in front of me."

I scoffed, rolled my eyes because I new under that pretty angel mask there was a true demon.

"Where are we doing this, were like in the middle of the street." She told me while looking around. "We are going to my little private hut on the other side of the Hokage's faces."

She raised her eyebrows. "Your hut?"

Narrowing my eyes and getting at eye level with her "You got a problem with that?" I asked menacingly." No? Good! Now lets get going."

We walked through the field in silence when I finally asked her what seal form did she want.

"A dragon." She responded automatically.

"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking."

Her eyebrows knitted up and said, "I don't know why I want a dragon. That was the first thing that popped into my head when you first asked me."

We were just outside my little hut when I turned to her and asked her is she was ready. She nodded her head with a slight smile on her lips.

"Good, lets get started." I said opening the door.

**Emiko's POV**

As I stepped into her "little hut" as she called it, I wasn't surprised that it wasn't little at all. It was the size of a regular apartment but of course she's always good at exaggerating. As I stepped further into the house I noticed the unique smell, it was of lavender and sake and combined it smelled pretty good.

At the left of the door was the kitchen with a table for two with a couple bottles of sake and on my right was a sitting room. I always imagined Tsunade's house a little different but right here in this house I felt right at home.

"Go straight down the hallway and go into the dark room, I'll be right there in a second." She directed me in a monotone voice. I nodded and headed straight for that door.

**Tsunade's POV**

I hope she could handle pain for 30 minutes**, **I thought. " Emiko! Not that door the one on the other side!" She rolled her eyes and under her breath I heard her say that all the rooms were dark. I chuckled and went into my office, looking through my desk I couldn't find the scrolls for the Souzou Saisei and Ranshinshou.

"Hm. You look good bending over Tsunade." I turned and saw Jiraiya staring at me and in his hand were the exact scrolls I was looking for. "What do you think your doing here uninvited?" I asked, my left eye twitching with irritation.

"Oh, my Tsunade don't look so happy to see me, you know I love to visit my old friend." He said, standing up ignoring my question.

I breathed deeply a few times before I started talking again. "What do you want Jiraiya and what are you doing with my scrolls?"

"Nothing, just wanted to come see you because you know I love you." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Cut the crap Jiraiya." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to talk again. "Okay Tsunade." he said seriously "You can't teach this to Emiko-chan, you can't, she's a little girl. She won't be able to deal with it."

I narrowed my eyes at him and through tight lips I told him what I really thought, "Jiraiya, she has potential, I haven't seen this since Minato. I really believe she'll do fine." He looked at the floor and I waited a few minutes until he lifted his head and before I knew it he had me in a headlock.

"You bastard! Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"Stop it, Tsunade. Now listen to me, do you really believe she can go through with this without killing her?"

I could barely breath and he loosened his grip a little. "Yeah , she'll be fine." I choked out.

"Does Minato know about this?"

"No. She didn't tell them." He let me go and I stumbled to the floor. I looked up at him and saw him smiling widely "Do you need help in the sealing ceremony?"

In a flash I punched him in the stomach, "Hurry up she's waiting for us." I grabbed the scrolls and walked out of the room leaving Jiraiya on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

**Emiko's POV**

I sat on the floor hearing Grandma and Jiraiya argue, but what sucked was that I couldn't understand what they were saying. Looking around the room, little black dots covered all four walls and the only light in the room were coming from candles in the corners of the room. I heard a thud a couple minutes later and Tsunade came in with a big grin on her face. She had two scrolls in her hand.

"Lets get started!" She said, a little too enthusiastically.

Jiraiya came shuffling in, a pained look in his expression. "Your going to sit in the middle of the room." She directed at me. Tsunade bent over to pick up a candle and I saw Jiraiya checking her out. He need a nickname that fit his pervertedness.

When I sat down she put the scrolls in front of me and sat in front me. "Jiraiya, sit behind her and she falls back hold her upright."

I felt Jiraiya sit behind me and I started feeling very nervous, like when I first fought with Itachi. Sensing me tense up he started giving me a neck massage and he whispered, "It won't hurt much and it'll be over before you know it." I started relaxing, but too soon Grandma took away the comfort. "Don't listen to Jiraiiya, it'll hurt like a bitch. " She said it very calmly as if talking about the weather outside.

She did her summoning jutsu and summoned a little slug. "Hello, Little Lady." the sky colored slug said to me.

"Eewww. **IT** talks!" I screamed, scooting back against Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was laughing real hard while Tsunade looked like she was getting ready to punch me. "Of course **she** talks you little-"

"WHOA! Tsunade how many times do I have to ask you not to cuss in front of little Emiko-chan?" Jiraiya said, barely holding in his laughs.

Next thing I knew both Jiraiya and me were holding our heads after the punch Grandma gave us. "Now unless you two don't want anymore bruises I suggest we get started."

"Emiko, I believe you haven't met Slao. Say hello please." Grandma said it in a nice polite voice but her eyes told a different story.

My eyes widened and I looked at the slug and said, "Hello Slao very, very nice to meet you." Meanwhile Jiraiya behind me was still snickering.

The slug smiled. _It smiled really? _and looked to Grandma.

"All right then lets get started." She said a little too brightly.

Grandma looked down at the scroll that she unrolled when she first sat down and did hand signs too fast for me to see and her hands started glowing yellow. The last thing I saw was a flash of yellow and feeling Jiraiya holding me up right while I went deep into unconsciousness.

I was in a field with the moon so big and bright I automatically new this place was from my inner world. It was a grassy green plain that seemed to go on forever with a few sakura trees here and there. It looked so peaceful and I thought of what Grandma said about the pain I would feel. "Yeah right!" I said out loud, glad I wasn't hurting and as usual I spoke too soon.

I felt a sharp shoot from my stomach all the way up and down my body. I couldn't stand up right and fell to the ground. I screamed the pain was unbearable. It felt like hours just curled up on the ground when warm hands touched my shoulder and I felt no more pain. Gasping and sweat running down the sides of my face I looked up, My eyes widened seeing the teenage girl in front of me, she looked like an older version of me only with fiery red hair and her eyes were so dark they looked black. Her skin tone the same as mine and her eyes looked old and sad compared to rest of her face.

**Hi** she said softly.

_Hi _my voice was barely above a whisper. _Your Kimi-mai, right?_

She smiled brightly and said,** You recognized me!**

**Come with me. **taking my hand and bringing me up to my knees she said,** Come on, you have to hurry before the pain starts again!**

Getting up on my legs she held on to me waiting for me to steady. Still holding my hand we walked without speaking, I noticed she kept stealing glances at my direction, until finally I got real annoyed and asked, _What are you looking at? _Her eyes widened, she blushed and looked away.

She was officially freaking me out. **It's just that I haven't seen any one in a long time**.

I cocked my head to the side. _Can't you see though my eyes? _I asked curiously.

**No, not if you don't let me.**

_What?_

**Come on I'll explain when I get you to the place you need to be.** Rushing off, my hand still locked with hers we walked towards a forest of sakura trees.

_**~Meanwhile with Tsunade and Jiraiya~**_

"Tsunade, why isn't she waking up!" Jiraiya asked, looking up to Tsunade who was busy making more hands signs and sending another wave of yellow into Emiko.

"She's just going in and out of consciousness." She said a little too casually.

"Will she wake up soon?"

"I don't know." Tsunade replied honestly, sweat building up at her brow. She had her arms outstretched towards Emiko's body pressing onto her stomach.

"How big will her seal be?" Jiaiya asked curiously.

"She wanted a dragon, so only the outline of a dragon will show up on her chest, starting on her left shoulder and ending a little more than the middle of her chest. When she conjures the seal, swirly lines will appear starting on her forehead and ending around her neck, connecting to the dragon." Tsunade had a thoughtful look on her face.

Jiraiya eyebrows had shot up seeming a bit awed. "Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

Tsunade cheeks were pink with exertion and her breathing was harsher. "No, I don't think that's too much." She replied haughtily. "Now if you don't mind share some of you chakra with me, I'm getting a bit tired."

"As you wish milady." he replied with a smirk.

**Emiko's POV**

Another pain went through me stronger than before and again I found myself curled up on the floor. When it was over I looked to see that Kimi-mai was sitting there just staring at me.

_So _I started out slowly,_ There's a place you want to show me?_ I asked. She smiled brightly and again took hold of my hand and led me through a forest of sakura trees. When we finally got to our destination I practically ran back the way we came. In front of me, floating on a beautiful large lake, was a freakishly large dragon.

Kimi-mai spoke to me,** Don't be scared of him, you and him will be one soon.** She talked in a wise old voice. As I stared at the dragon a feeling or ease came over me and as I looked closer at the red dragon and saw that it was sleeping.

_So now what do I do? _

**We wait until he wakes up.**

_How long has he been sleeping? _

**For a very long time, he was here before I got here... I think. But he's been stirring in his sleep a lot.. ever since you started growing stronger chakra**. We sat down in front of the lake, with the red dragon in our view. And I looked at Kimi-mai and briefly wondered if this was how I was going to look like when I got older.

_So... um... can you tell me more about yourself?_ I asked.

She looked surprised and scared. Quickly I said, _Its okay if you don't want to tell me anything. _Her eyes widened and looked down for a moment but when she looked back up her eyes were full of life and wonder.

**I actually do want to talk to you very much, its just that... **She hesitated..** I haven't talked to anybody in a really long time **she replied looking everywhere but at me.

_It's okay just tell me about your past, I'm very curious._ Her eyes glazed over the instant I said past and she looked like she was far away from here, a smile playing at her lips.

**Long ago... There weren't any ninjas, like now. Only a few people were born with chakra, mostly in royal families and only girls were born with very dense and powerful chakra. Our chakra is... very different from yours, more deadly. **She looked at me and continued with her story.

**I was nine years old when my mother started training me to use my chakra. I started by healing animals, like little bunnies, and birds. I advanced quickly and everybody was happy, especially my father. He knew war was coming soon, and to have two Sorceress, would bring him and his army incredible power. In almost 2 months time I could kill a dog and bring it back to life with no problem. **I looked at her shocked and I just had to ask, _Can you teach me how to kill and revive a dog too?_

She laughed**, First you have to survive what Lady Tsunade is putting you through.** _What! Why do you call her 'Lady Tsunade'?_ She smiled warmly with an odd twinkle in her eyes, **I have a certain respect for those who have amazing powers.**

I rolled my eyes and told her to continue her story.** Yes, anyways, war did come and our Kingdom won. We lost a small amount of soldiers because my mother and I would revive a few. And then again almost none of our soldiers had to do anything. My mother, Queen Ania, could kill a little more than a thousand and I could barely kill one hundred. I was ten at the time so people weren't expecting much of me. **Regret shone in her eyes at the mention of killing people.

**Long story short, I was seventeen, when my mother died. She died in the middle of battle... from exhaustion, I was angry at everybody and at my father who didn't even look twice at my mother when she fell. **Her knuckles cracked when she fisted her hands together. Her face had many different emotions, ranging from pain to anger and regret.** It was dangerous for my people to let my anger get the better of me but I couldn't hold in my chakra and it just burst... killing everybody within a ten-mile radius. **

Tears brimmed her eyes. I took hold of her hand, imagining killing everybody in the village I loved. She looked up and one tear fell. After a while she continued her story.** My entire kingdom was dead and I didn't know what to do. I locked my self up in the training area that the soldiers used. And learned different techniques combining the soldiers attack forms with my chakra... and that is known today as ninjustsu. I wonder if I'm the one who invented it? **She mused out loud to her self, looking extremely thoughtful.

_Anyways, if you don't mind me changing the subject, why can't you see through my eyes if your inside me?_

**I can only see through your eyes if you let me. Which you obviously have no control on when to block me out or to let me go. Sometimes when you fight, your chakra gets a bit unstable, which I use those times to get a look outside.**

_oh. _The red dragon grumbled in his sleep. _How much more time do you think this will last for?_

**Will what last for? **She asked raising her eyebrows.

_Me being here in my inner-world?_

She brought her hand up to her chin and tapped it. **I guess it depends when Lady Tsunade is done with the seal.**

When she said that, I felt something hot on my shoulder reaching around to my chest, then the heat spread towards my neck and up to my forehead. The last thing I saw was Kimi-mai smiling at me and the dragon opening his eyes and looking directly at me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm so very sorry , for not updating in a long ass time. I was at my Grandma's house before school started.(and now its Christmas break) and I stayed there for like 3 1/2 weeks and when I got back I really didn't feel like writing at all and I started school. (... and yes, I know I'm lazy) Anyways, I'm sorry...

and thanks Zellie for helping me with this chapter and beta-ing:) Seriously guys, Zellie is an amazing writer and if it weren't for her this chapter would have been like a 100 words. Thank you people for reading my story and thanks again Zellie for updating the last chapter because I was gone. **Much love to you , darlin'...**

**If your worried that I'm not going to see your review, then have no fear! I have Zellie's fanfic password and her email password so I WILL SEE THEM.**And don't be mean, when you review, if you can't help it oh well._ *shrugs*_

**LotsOfLove,Lanae ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, we wish we did, but we don't. **

**Still dreaming.**

_((Emiko 8 yrs. Old…Yuuki 9 yrs old….. Kakashi 11 yrs old… Itachi 12 yrs old))_

**Chapter 5: Promises**

My head was pounding and I heard voices.

"Emiko-chan, wake up."

Come on you little brat! You better not have died on us!"

Opening my eyes, and squinting against the brightness of the room I look up and hovering over me was Grandma and Uncle Jiraiya. I couldn't make out their faces because I was seeing blurry but I managed to smile weakly.

"Damn! Emiko-chan it took you forever to wake up, while I had to sit all alone with mean Tsunade." He said while he helped me sit up, and she in response, rolled her eyes at him.

My eyes opened wide as I remembered that I had to meet Kakashi. "What time is it?" I asked Grandma.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "6:52"

"Damn, I'm late." I mumbled as I started to get off the bed.

"Woah there, Emiko I need to see the seal before you leave." She told putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay" I said "But I need to leave fast, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just pop open your shirt." Tsunade replied, rolling her eyes at me.

I took of my vest and my top shirt leaving only my white spaghetti strap shirt. Tsunade looked intensely at my shoulder while Uncle Jiraiya just looked amazed. I got up and looked in the mirror… the seal was just as I imagined it, it was a black outline of a dragon starting on my left shoulder and ending in the middle of my chest. I grazed my hand over it and it tingled.

Turning back to Jiraiya and Tsunade. I hugged her and thanked her, surprisingly she hugged back.

"Anyways" I said clearing my throat and stepping out of her embrace.

"I gotta go meet Kakashi, I'll see ya later." I was finishing putting on my vest when Tsunade handed me two scrolls.

She said, "If you need any help, come and ask me question, okay?" I took the scrolls and smiled, walking out the room Jiraiya shouted, "Meet me at Ichiraku's Ramen at noon!"

"Hell yes!" I replied back at him, already salivating at the thought of eating ramen.

* * *

Kakashi was already there when I got there. He was sitting with his back against the tree. When he heard me come up and sit next to him, he automatically slipped off the mask that kept half of his face hidden.

He looked over at me and smiled, both of us were silent for a while, neither wanting to talk. "So…" I started, "what were you and my dad talking about yesterday?" He looked at me hesitantly then smiled and said "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I rolled my eyes at him, a habit I had gotten from Yuuki-chan, and asked the same question again. In turn he smiled and said, "He told me that he wouldn't tell me because you would tell me anyways."

"Really? He said that?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Yeah, he did, so now what were YOU going to tell me?"

I started by telling him of the voice I heard while we were training with each other, and about the meeting with the elders.

Purposefully, leaving out the "tattoo" Grandma Tsunade had given me, wanting it to be a surprise to all of them.

When I finished, I looked at him and he had his eyes closed with his head leaning on the tree, "Hey! Did you even listen to what I was telling you?"

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, I heard everything.''

After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at me, his facial expression hesitant, " Will you promise me something?" His cheeks turning a light pink.

Curiously I said, "Sure."

He looked at me for another moment. Then he took one of my hands and took my pinky with his pinky.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you will always remember me."

I furrowed my brows "Are you expecting something to happen?" I asked worriedly.

He looked away from me, I knew then that something was going to happen from the moment he wouldn't even look at me in the eyes.

"Yes Kakashi, I promise" He started to let go of my pinky, but I held our hands in place.

Kakashi looked at me in surprise and I said, "In return for your promise make me a promise." He smiled gently at me his pink blush never leaving his cheeks.

"Of course." He responded automatically.

"Promise me that if something were to happen to me you will always take care of my little brother, Naruto."

He leaned forward toward my face and kissed my cheek

"Always." He responded, still hovering over my cheek.

Now his cheeks weren't the only ones who were pink but I think mine were closer to tomato red.

I quickly let go of his hand leaned against the tree, hoping my face would cool off. I looked over at him and again he was leaning his head against the tree with his eyes closed. I started the conversation and we talked for a long time neither one of us worrying about anything.

* * *

Kakashi had started to pull on his mask back in place and I asked him if he was leaving.

"No." he said, "One very loud girl and a very serious guy are coming."

I rolled my eyes already knowing who they were, I looked over at the hill waiting for them to appear. Not far off I saw Yuuki skipping in front of Itachi, her older brother, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking very annoyed.

Those two were like day and night and I stood up as they got closer, bracing myself as Yuuki flew into my arms.

"Hi!" She said, still happily holding me in a hug.

Itachi walked up beside me and yanked Yuuki-chan off me by the collar.

"Control yourself Yuuki." Itachi told her.

Yuuki ignored him, "Hi Kakashi!" She said over over-joyously.

Itachi still holding her by her vest collar. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

Kakashi had started talking with Itachi so neither of them heard my question. And Yuuki was studying me very closely, much like how Itachi kept glancing at me.

Yuuki was the one who answered my question. "We are here to invite you two to lunch." She said cheerfully.

"Oh! Is time for lunch already? That was fast." I murmured.

My eyes went wide "Oh Crap! I forgot I had lunch with Jiraiya!" I gave each one of them a quick hug and started running toward Ichiraku, while yelling over my shoulder, "I'll see you guys later!"

Yuuki waved happily at me while Itachi just nodded and Kakashi threw me a small wave.

_Hmmm._ I thought, _Itachi is acting really weird around me, and now so is Yuuki-chan I'll have to ask them about it later.  
_Leaving my thoughts behind I kept running toward my favorite place in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Before people start asking why Emiko can see Kakashi's face, it will be revealed in later chapters so be patient and wait. Anyways, I must tell you that Lanae no longer wants to finish the story and I think it would be very rude to leave people hanging so I'm going to finish this story (I wrote this chapter) I will try to update chapters every Sunday and I hope to finish this story in May 2011 so I can start uploading other stories I've been working on in June 2011.**

**Everybody review and tell me what you think...**

**MuchLuv,**

**Zellie  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did, but sadly, I don't.**

**Still Dreaming.**

_(Emiko 8 yrs old- Yuuki 9 yrs old- Kakashi 11 yrs old- Itachi 12 yrs old.)_

**Chapter 6: Attack of the Tailed Beast**

Walking back from eating lunch with uncle Jiraiya, I suddenly felt fear. I don't know why but I ran as fast as I could home. Bursting through the door I saw my mom looking up quickly at the sound of my entrance.

"Emiko, are you okay?" She asked me looking worried.

I looked around the living room and let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding.

I chuckled "Yeah mom I'm fine."

She smiled, "Great"

"Where's dad?" I asked her.

"Oh, he is gonna be late today." resuming to read her book of the moment.

I walked into my room and wondered about the fear I had felt earlier. I shrugged it off and went to check on Naruto.

Naruto was sitting on the floor of his room with a really big book on his lap, flipping through pages.

"Naruto." I whispered.

He looked up excitedly at me, "Emi!"

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing reading that really big book?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

He shrugged his little shoulders and continued flipping through the pages. That's when I noticed that the book was THE Book of Records of the Hokage. In that book every Hokage must write down the important events that happened while they were leaders of the village. Like battles and treaties.

"Naruto, do you mind if I look at that book when your done?" I asked him politely.

He looked up at me, his blond hair touching his eyelashes, he smiled at me a tried to hand over the book but couldn't really lift it with his small arms. I took it from him and said thank you. He quickly got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I lub you, Emi." His eyes sparkling bright blue.

"I love you too." and with that said he ran out of the room.

Looking back down at the book, I flipped through the pages and saw the writing of the old hokages, which didn't really interest me as much as what my dad wrote. I flipped to the almost back of the book and found my dad's writing.

It had the date of 4 days ago.

_Today, the village leaders and I have found the Dragon Princess. She resides in my daughter, Emiko Namikaze. I have always known, but was never sure.  
To believe that my daughter has the power to kill a thousand people with a burst of chakra… I want to keep her safe and I know there will be people searching to use her power for bad, but I will never allow her to be used in a war, even if she wanted to. I will keep checking up on her powers,  
I feel sorry for her, her adolescence will no longer be one of a regular child but now she will be seen as a weapon. She can no longer train with her friends because of the destructive power she holds….._

He wrote about a whole other page but all I could think about was what kind of destructive power do I hold, that I can't even "play" with my friends any more. I didn't notice the silent tears that were falling down my face.

I closed the book and went into the shower to take a cold bath, they always seem to make me feel better.

When I got out I went into my room and got into bed even though it was still early, but the sun wasn't out anymore. As I got in I heard a mumble from under my covers. I looked under and found Naruto staring up at me.

I sighed, "Naruto, what are you doing in here?"

"Notting." He replied while mumbling a bunch of other words I didn't understand.

"Great, I won't be able to sleep if your in here." I said hearing him telling me about his day in that strange baby language of his. Seriously he is 3 years old he's supposed to at least talk coherently. Mom says every one learns to talk at their own pace, she said I learned to talk at the age of 1.

I looked back down at Naruto and scooped him into my arms, getting out of bed and taking him to the living room. I looked around and saw my mom in the kitchen table reading her book.

"Mom can you please tell Naruto to stay here with you, I really want to sleep but it's going to be impossible with him in there." I asked her letting Naruto fall onto the couch.

She looked up, "He just wants to be with you and you don't look too tired just play with him until he gets tired." She went back to reading.

That's the thing when mom starts reading a book she really likes, she doesn't care about anything around her until her book is done.

_Sigh_

I looked back down at Naruto and he was staring at me with puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine I'll play with you."

That's when I heard an explosion outside, not too close but it took out the electricity of the house.

When I looked up my mom was already at the window, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. I quickly got up and what I saw, I wasn't prepared for.

Far away on the out skirts of the village; a monster slashing his tails, causing mountains to erode away, and it was getting closer to the village, it looked like a red fox, too demonic to describe.

That's when I saw hundreds of ninjas running toward the tailed beast. Naruto started crying and my mom snapped out of her haze. She went on full-kunoichi mode. Her eyes sharp, she ordered me to wear clothes I can easily fight in.

I went to my room and took out a pair of black leggings, a blue long sleeve shirt that was tight fitted, and on top of that was my green vest with my team number 0 on the back. I put on my shoes and my belt with my weapons pouch. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail as I walked out of the door.

When I walked into the living room I saw my mom in a similar dress as me, and Naruto sitting on the couch with his legs crossed looking awfully aware of the situation.

"So now what?" I asked mom.

She sighed, "Now… we wait."

"What!" I raised my voice at her not knowing if I was hearing correctly.

She looked at me sharply, "I know it is hard for you to stand back and do nothing but we must wait for orders from your father." She looked away a pained look in her eyes.

I stood there for a second trying to figure my mother out.

"You knew this was going to happen." I stated, seeing her pacing around the room.

She looked up and met my stare, "Yes we knew there was going to be an attack on the village four days ago."

My mind started spinning, "Four days ago.." I whispered.

"Is this because of me?" I asked silently.

She stared at me with wide eyes, and looked away after a moment.

"Absolutely NOT." She stated firmly.

At that moment my father came barging into the room. He looked drained and helpless.

He looked at my mom and nodded his head. My mom's shoulders slumped forward as if she was carrying an invisible burden.

He hugged her and kissed on the lips whispering I Love You to her. She smiled.

I felt like I was in a daze like this wasn't happening. He looked at me and got down on one knee to meet me at eye level.

"Emiko, I love you and take care of yourself."

My eyes widened and my heart clenched, "Dad can't you kill it? Can't you make it go away? And why are you telling me this? You'll see me after the battle right? Right?" I was frantically trying to reassure myself.

His eyes were sad, "This was decided a few days ago, darling and it must be done."

My hands were trembling. I felt like my world was flipped upside down. My father was saying good bye and they expected me to accept it.

"Dad" I whispered, "I have the power to kill it right?"

His eyes widened and his jaw clenched. A look I knew too well meaning he wasn't going to let me.

"Dad! Please let me help!" I yelled.

"No."

And that was the end of it.

Mom had wrapped Naruto in my frog blanket, tears were falling from her eyes, my dad took all of us into a hug and kissed each one of us. Dad took Naruto from my mom and walked out the door.

"NARUTO!" I screamed and tried to run out the door but mom held me back. I saw Naruto's eyes staring back at me over my father's shoulder.

My mom turned me around to look at her, she was trying to hold back tears, "Let's go." She whispered.

We ran through the village, some buildings were on fire, I couldn't move or think all I did was see and hear.

We were heading toward the forest.

As we turned a corner I saw Kakshi, Itachi and Yuuki. They turned to look at me Yuuki's eyes wide. Itachi was holding Yuuki back. Kakashi stared at me and managed a small smile.

I stared at Kakashi, "Keep my promise." I said in a dead tone and with that I disappeared out of their lives.

* * *

**Damn, I wrote this chapter in 2 days, I'm proud of myself. Anyways, now for the apology: I'm so so so so super sorry … Now for the explanation: My computer got a virus on March and when it got fixed I noticed all my saved documents were deleted! All of them! I had chapters 6, 7, 8 done and chapter 9 halfway done for this story. I also had like 5 stories with chapters that ranged from 3-7 done and I was supposed to start uploading them on June (next month) but I really don't feel like writing right now. So, it's best if I just focus on this story and get it done and then I'll see what I'll do with the other stories.**

(For inspiration on the second half of this chapter I listened to _**Park Bom-Don't Cry**__... really good song, check it out!)_

**Please review and tell me what you think****.**

**MuchLuv,**

**Zellie**


End file.
